That vicious half-breed
by RoseGarden231
Summary: A Nico goes to Hogwarts story but I promise you it will be interesting. Nico is sent away to Hogwarts by his father on a quest to kill Voldemort but will Nico be able to avoid suspicion and make it through the school year? Will he resist killing Umbridge? What happens when his powers start leading him into more trouble?
1. Chapter 1 - A new quest

**The time periods may be a little strange but just know that this story takes place after the war with Gaia and during the order of the phoenix.**

"But minister...?" Dolores went to interrupt but was shot down with a glare from her superior.

"Dolores, I don't like it either but I am under strict instructions and I'm afraid there is no dodging this one." The minister sighed as he walked back to behind his desk and sat down with a soft "oouf".

"Instructions from who? You'rethe minister, you have the power to change the instructions as you wish. Who has authority over a position such as yours?I simply will not allow this."

"It is not a matter of wether or not you will allow it. This is happening and that's that. Now please leave. I have to do my paperwork." The minister groaned ashe finally acknowledgedthe massive pilesof parchment that were stacked up  
around his office.

Umbrage scrunched up her nose and stalked out of the room, muttering something about "filthy half-breeds" and "infecting our children".

-0-

Hades tappedhis footon the obsidian floors of his palace to the tune of a childish Christmas song,jingle bells. He quickly realised what he was doing and cursed Apollo for getting that blasted song stuck in his head. It was the middle  
of the summer for Zeus's sake!

He sighed angrilyand returned to staring menacinglyat the polished had been bugging him for weeks now asking him to help with some stupid war that her mortals were having. Just because the enemywas a legacy of Hades  
didn't mean Hades was responsible! It was her mortals after killing him did seem like quite a good idea since from what Hecate was telling him, he had escaped death SEVERAL TIMES! I mean how does that go unchecked for so long? He  
really was going to have to have a longchat with Thanatos about that one.

After a while hegot fed up with Hecateafter a few weeks of constant bombardment so he promised to fix it the only wayhe knew how. He promised to send a demigod to do the dirty work for him!Nico to be exact. Hades _really_ didn't  
want to send his son on this potentiallydangerous quest straight after the war had finished but Hecate was really starting to get on his nerves and he had a job to do after all.

So therehe was,waiting in his throne room for Nico to finally show up. How long does it take to say goodbye?He didn't think his sonhad that many friends. He's a son of Hades for crying out loud!

-0-

Nico knew his father would be angry if he showed up late but he was a bit tied up in his defence. He had been standing in the same place for what seemed like hours now trying desperately to convince Will thathe could go on this silly quest for his  
father.

"Gods damn it Solace just let me leave!"

"Fine! Are you sure you have everything you need?" Will frowned.

"Yes"

"Fresh stock of ambrosia?"

"Yes"

"Got your sword?"

"Of course"

"Changes of clothes?"

"Yes"

"Drachmas? Because there is no way you are spending a week away from camp without contacting me at least once."

"Yes and you do know that I'll be away for around a year,maybe more?AndI'll be surrounded by mortals the whole timeso I can't contact you very often but I think I'llhave enough drachmas." As soon as the words left his mouth  
Nico winced,knew he had said the wrong thing.

"YOU WHAT? A YEAR? NICO DI' ANGELO YOU.. YOU... YOU... AGGHH!" Nico started to step slowly away from Will.

"Uhh.. I'm just gonna go..."

"NO! I haven't even said goodbye yet!" Nico held his head in his hands.

"Fine" he grudgingly agreed. Will ran up to Nico and gave him the biggest rib crunching hug he had ever had (exceptSally Jackson's famous hugs. That woman could strangle a bearwith a hug if she reallywanted to). He struggled for a minute,  
not being able to breath wasn't fun but after a while Will realised him with hands planted firmly on both shoulders, he made intense eye contact.

"Promise to contact me soon, death-boy."

"Will it's just school! I'll be fine. Also I thought I told you not to call me that!" Will just smiled.

"See you soon sunshine"

"You too... Will." Nico sighs partly at not being able to find a good enough nickname for Will and partly because he's saying goodbye to his bestfriend.

And with that Nico Di Angelo sunk into the shadows and disappeared.

-0-

"What took you so long?" Hades boomed as Nico stepped out of the shadows.

"Will." Nico said guiltily.

"Ah, right." He had thought as much. The son of Apollo was always hanging around Nico. Sure, he was glad Nico even had a friend but sometimes the young archer cared a little too much.

"You understand why I have called you here?" Nico looked puzzled for a second as if he hadn't really thought about what crazy quest he was about to be sent on. Hades felt a little spike of pride for his son, it showed loyalty to him and that he trusted  
his father to send him on any quest of which I chose.

"Are you going to send me to a school?"

"Yes and no." Hades admitted, "You will be attending a school but your objective is to help with a war and kill a man called Tom Riddle for me. Hecate will assist you with this."

"Hecate? Why her may I ask?"

Hades mentally face palmed. He had completely forgotten to mention the Wizards.

"You will be attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It is a school for a group of people that call themselves witches and wizards. Basically they are legacies of Hecate and they harness their energy through wands. You will learn about the  
culture and go undercover at the school. Do not blow your cover. I have already threatened the wizarding government into letting you into the school. I will not let them expel you but don't get cocky. Hecate will bless you with magic and a basicfifth  
year knowledge of spells when you get on the train. You will find all the things you need in the trunk I have had prepared such asbelongings including your ownwand." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a book then he hands it to Nico.  
"Here is a book explaining anything I have neglected to mention. Oh, and stay close to a boy namedHarry Potter, Tom Riddle seems to always try to kill him so when you find Potterit will lead you closer to Riddle."

Nico stood there for a moment with his mouth hanging open in utter shock.

"Anything else?" But Hades sent him a glare that told him that this was no time for messing around and this was not something he could talk his way out of.

"You will be staying at the school until Riddle is defeated. Now go, here is some wizard currency, you will be staying at the leaky cauldron until term starts. Try not to get into trouble and don't blow your cover. A few teachers and some higher ups at  
the ministry of magic know but the students don't and we do NOT want to bring attention to ourselves. Keep in mind they are legacies not completely mortal so don't take chances on what they will and won't notice." Nico stood there for a few seconds  
trying to let everything sink in but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by an impatient Hades shadow travelling him away to gods know where.

Not a fun day for Nico.

 **How was it? This was just a chapter to start things going. I don't normally write chapters this long but I will try to keep it up for this story. I know at the moment this just seems like a normal Nico-goes-to-hogwarts story but i'm asking you just to stick with me. If i get a review then i will upload the next chapter of this**


	2. Chapter 2 - Prefects

Nico was spat out of the shadows onto a strange street in the middle of a bustlingcity. He looked around him amazed that no one has seen him but then againit's stunning how little mortals notice.

Nico scanned the street for that one place Hades mentioned. BrokenCauldronorsomething? He cursed his dyslexia as he squinted through the heavyrain at a dark inn-like building on the other side of the road. From what he could tell  
the name looked kind of similar so he decided to check it out.

As Nico pushed open the door her was suddenly hit by a wave of energy. He guessed this must be the right place so he walked up to the bar, ignoring the strange looks he was getting, and booked a room. The man behind the counter asked for something with  
a funny name, Nico assumed he was talking about the money his father had given him so he reached his hand into his bag and pulled out a handful of assortedcoins. The man behind the counter looked shocked but took the money anyway. As Nico headed  
up the stairs to the room he was staying in he realised he must of given the man way more money he had asked for, but at the moment Nico didn't care, he just wanted to collapse on the bed and sleep for a long time. And that's exactly what he did.

-0-

Harry kicked the wall in frustration. Why couldn't those ministry idiots see he was telling the truth? Harry growled at the dull throbbing in his foot and the quite noticeable dent in the wall. Sirius was going to be angry at him for itand he braced  
himself for the shouting when heard his godfather making his way up the stairs of Grimald Place. With Harry's experience with the Dursleyshe didn'texpect it when Sirius walked in, saw the dent in the wall, laughed, patted him on the back  
said something about all the the dents he madeand walked away shaking his head and smiling was left standing in the middle of the room looking in awe at the retreating image of his godfather.

The young wizardwould head back to Hogwarts very soon and there would be no more dementors, no more stupid relatives and no more ignorant ministry officials. Harry would be glad to see the last of this summer. However, Grimmauld Place wasn't too  
bad. He did finally have a place to stay other than Privet Drive and now he had a Godfather!

Harry was knocked out of his thoughts by Ron running into his room and shoving a letter under his nose. Ron was grinning ear to ear and positivity ecstatic about this new letter.

"Mate look! I'm a prefect! I mean we all thought you would get it but look! Hermione's one too which is good. And maybe i can finally get mum to get me that broom I've always wanted and oh, it was so unexpected and everything. We all thought you would  
be the one to get it what with being Dumbledore's favourite and all but I guess with the triwizard tournament..." Ron funnily drifted off and looked down at his friend."Ah sorry mate... I didn't mean to.. You know... Sorry 'bout that."

"No, no, Ron that's great. I'm happy for you." Harry said, in as happy a tone as he could muster,still not making eye contact with him.

"Ah don't be like that Harry. Just think, imagine me giving Malfoy a detention. Oh, The look on his face." Ron mused. He then handed the prefect badge over to Harry so he could see it properly.

Suddenly hermione ran in, envelope in hand

"Harry, Harry did you get-?" She spotted the badge in Harry's hand and shrieked. "I knew it!" She said excitedly. "Me too, Harry!"

Harry quickly pushed the badge back into Ron'shand. "No" he said quickly, "no, it's Ron"

"Oh, Ron? Are you sure?" Ron glared at her. " I... well... wow! Well done Ron that's really -"

"Yeah I got it..."Ron mumbled looking dejected.

"Well... anyway, I also came here to tell you that wewere heading to the station in a few hours so get packed and everything... see ya." Hermione said before walking out of the room cast one last look at Harry, who still wouldn't  
meet his eyes, before heading after Hermione.

Harry sighed before getting up and starting the painful process of trying to fit all of his possessions into his trunk. He tried this for a good ten minutes before remembering that there was a spell to make the trunk for more. He mentally face palmed  
before seeking out Hermione for help.

 **You have probably guessed by now that I will be following the book for a few scenes near the beginningkinda, so i will use some of the writing straight from the book but I'll change it around a bit into my own words sometimes. Also I said I wouldn't update until I got a review but i did get a ton of follows and favourites so thats great.**

 **Sorry this ones shorter**

 **thank you to anyone who reads this and sorry I don't update very often but I do try.**

 **Angel xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Nico jumped out of bed in a cold sweat. He had had a nightmare again. This has now become sort of a daily routine for Nico since the war ended. Pass out, have nightmare, wake up having gotten, at most, fourhours sleep (and that was on the good days).  
/Nico didn't mind much though, being a demigod meant he didn't as long to sleep as other teenagers so that was a plus.

Nico now realised that he had nothing to do for a few hours. He had nothing to pack because Hades had promised that everything he needed would be on the train waiting for him. So he finally decided to explore Diagon Ally for the remaining hours.

Once on the street Nico was in awe. There some of the most colourful and impossible shops he had ever seen. It had stopped raining in the night but puddles still dotted the ground and shop signs still dripped with left over was quite early  
so there wasn't many people about this allowed Nico full view of every shop window on the street.

He decided to first investigate a shopthat seemed to have very strange noises coming from inside. When he peered in the window he saw a assortment of strange animals ranging from owls to rats. Nico decided to stay out of that place. He didn't like  
theway the Owls were looking at him and the last thing he wanted to do was anger Athena.

He quickly walked away from that shopand looked into another window. This one seemed to be some sort of a joke shop with many strange and freaky models and advertisements would love this place.

Nico visited many other shopsselling all sorts of magical goods. He laughed out loud when he saw the shopthat seemed to be displaying glorifiedbroomsticks.

Nico wandered around the street for a while before deciding it was time to go back. He gave his thanks to the innkeeper and left. Considering he had never been to London before he found the station quite easily. The real problem was locating the platform.

According to the book Hades gave him the train departs from platform nine and three quarters. However, the book also states that the way you get onto the platform is to run into the wall between platforms nine and ten. In another circumstance Nico would  
/have thought this was a joke but Nico knew that this couldn't possiblybe a joke since his father had zero sense of humour.

After a while debating about what to do he decided that there was no harm in trying. So he backed up and ran full speed at the wall. This would have been a very bad idea if he was wrong but he took the risk. And luckily enough it did work.

When Nico opened his eyes he saw one of the most beautiful trains in his life. It was polished so well it looked like it had been preparing all year for this day (which it probably had).

Nico tore his eyes away from the pristine red engine and was just about to board the train when an small old lady in dark blue robes stepped in front of him.

"Di Angelo?"

"Yes?"

"Your compartment is in the fifth carriage and the last compartment. Please enjoy your stay at Hogwarts." The small woman then opened the door for a confused Nico who muttered a quick thank you before entering the train.

Quickly he located the compartment and let out a relieved sigh that it was empty. Nico had gotten to the station early but the other compartments were already beginning to fill up. He noted the trunk with his name on it sitting on the rack above the seats,  
/before collapsing into the comfy seats.

For some reason Nico decided that this might be a good time to catch up on some sleep, so he closed his eyes, fingertips resting on the ring on his finger out of habit.

 **Hope you enjoyed this one. Yeah I'm not great at writing really long chapters and this is my first story I've posted so be nice. Sorry it's so short.**

 **Also after this chapter I went on hiatus for a while but here I am about a year later going back and editing the mistakes in these and improving them. Sorry bout the wait guys. I'm not going to lie to you I lost inspiration but hopefully you'll see another chapter soon!**

 **Angel xx**


	4. Chapter 4

When Nico woke up he saw an odd mix of teenagers staring back at his with what could only be described as curiosity in their eyes. Feeling slightly self conscious Nico sat up straight and began to introduce himself. 

"Hi, I'm Nico. I'm new. Who are you?" Nico was surprised at his own politeness.

"Ginny Weasley" A smiling ginger girl answered. Following her lead the others started to introduce themselves.

"N-Neville Longbottom" Neville was a obviously embarrassed boy with large teeth and sticky out ears that looked a little older than Ginny. Nico held back the urge to laugh at his name.

"Luna Lovegood" she was a blonde girl with a wispy voice and a mysterious aura.

There was another boy in the compartment that had extremely messy black hair, round glasses and pretty green eyes that hadn't introduced himself yet. It seemed to Nico like he felt he didn't have to. Nico thought this was quite rude so he looked at him expectantly, inviting the boy to answer. At first the boy looked a little confused but he stuck out his hand anyway.

"Harry Potter" Nico felt like face palming. Of course he should know who he his, Harry is famous in the wizarding world. However, he thanked his luck for ending up in the same compartment as the boy he was looking for.

Nico was a little worried when as soon as Harry's hand made contact with his Harry winced and pulled his hand back to clutch at his forehead but Nico brushed it off as a coincidence.

"Nice to meet you, Harry." Harry smiled at Nico kindly but it had a hint of suspicion.

"You sound kind of foreign, where are you from?"

Nico readied himself for the lies. "Well, at the moment I'm living in America with my cousins." That wasn't really a lie.

"I didn't know there were any wizarding schools in America." Neville said.

"Don't be stupid Neville." Ginny shook her head at Neville. "Of course there are wizard schools over there. You think there are no wizards in America? Or they all come to Hogwarts? And plus I've heard of the school over there. It's meant to be good. Not as good as Hogwarts though of course." Neville ring his hands in embarrassment.

"I was homeschooled for most of my life and my family decided it would be better to send me to a proper school for a while." There it was. The script he had rehearsed over and over in his head. He had almost every aspect of his fake life planned out already. Nico hated lying to people. Especially people he would be spending at least a year with but it was necessary for the quest. He always tried to not differ from reality too much but sometimes it was hard when reality was so absurd.

"Cool, what year will you be in?" Harry asked

"Five, I think."

"Same as us. That's great. Wasn't expecting that -I mean- no offence but you don't really look our age." Nico resisted sending a glare at Ginny for that comment but he managed to restrain himself and give a small shrug instead.

"Anyway, what house do you think you'll be in?" Harry asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"No clue."

"Well, it's Griffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the wise, Hufflepuff for the loyal and Slytherin for the cunning. Well they say all that but they have bad sides to every trait. Griffindors can be reckless, Ravenclaws can be stuck up, Hufflepuffs can be too trusting and Slytherin can be downright evil. We're Griffindor."

"I'm Ravenclaw." The girl Nico remembered being named Luna called out from behind an upside down magazine.

Nico realised then that if he ever wanted to be friends with these people he probably shouldn't go into Slytherin.

-0-

Harry was worried about the new boy. There were so many bad signs. One: he just looked creepy with back muggle clothes, black hair, dark eyes that were only a shade away from matching his pupils and not to mention that sliver skull ring that just screamed death eater. Number two: he had a frightening aura around him. Harry didn't know what it was but he just felt... Dark. And three: probably the most suspicious reason Harry didn't completely trust Nico was that as soon as he had took his hand to shake it a sharp pain ran through his forehead like an electric shock.

He would definitely have to ask Ron and Hermione about this.

 **Thank you for so many people reading this. So sorry for the long hiatus. I talk about it in the last chapter. Also I went back and edited and improved on stuff so it should be better.**

 **This chapter might not be as good because I'm very out of practice I'm writing. This is basically just an early version and will probably edit it more but I know if I don't put it up now and like this I'll never put it up and It seems like people do like this story.**

 **Reviews for my self confidence and constructive criticism is encouraged**

 **Angel xx**


End file.
